


Two Ghosts, Sitting Around Talking

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My experiment writing all-dialogue.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Ghosts, Sitting Around Talking

**Author's Note:**

> My experiment writing all-dialogue.

  
**STATUS:** Unpublished  
 **TITLE:** Two Ghosts, Sitting Around Talking  
 **PAIRING:** House/Wilson  
 **WARNINGS:** None  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** My experiment writing all-dialogue.  
 **BETA: Silverjackal**

  
 **Two Ghosts, Sitting Around Talking**

  
"You _had_ to try and beat the light, didn't you? I knew this would happen, I just knew it."

"Oh yeah? We would've been fine if you hadn't let go!"

"Let go? House, we were being _hit by a truck!"_

"Hey, did you see the look on the truck driver's face? It'll be awhile before _he's_ on the road again!"

"Great. We're dead and you're chortling about the guy who killed us."

"Well, technically speaking, we're both still alive ... oh, wait. Nope, now you're dead."

"Really?"

"Yep. Chase just pulled the sheet over your face. A dead giveaway."

"Ha ha."

"Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"What do you think? Dying!"

"Oh! No ... I guess not. I feel pretty much the same as I always do. Did."

"Interesting."

"What about you?"

"I seem to have stabilized ... maybe I'll live!"

"Well, that's good. I'll miss you, though."

"Yeah, that's .... wait a minute. You're dead."

"I thought we'd already established that."

"I'm alive and you're dead."

"Is there a point to this conversation or are we just restating the obvious until one of us gets tired and goes away ... which I'm about to do?"

"What if I said I didn't want to live without you?"

"I'd say that's very sweet, but since I can't begin to imagine a sweet Gregory House, I'd say you're insane."

"Have to do something about this."

"What? What are you mumbling about? House, _what are you doing?"_

"Shut up, Wilson, I'm dying."

 _"House!"_

"There."

"Damn it, House. Look, you made Cameron cry."

"Can't be helped, Jimmy. You wanna make an omelette, you gotta break a few eggs."

"That's ... a _terrible_ analogy."

"It is, isn't it? Hey! Wanna go for a ride?"

"On what? The bike is smashed to bits!"

"Bet it's not. See?"

"I ... whoa. How'd we get out here? Never mind. I really don't want to know. Sure, let's go for a ride. After all, what's the worst that could happen to us now?"

"Exactly, Jimmy my boy. I knew you'd see my point ... eventually."

  
~fin


End file.
